The Maze
by MadzieGray
Summary: What happens when playmates five year old Jareth and four year old Sarah make a little wager concerning a maze in the garden.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, this was something purely intended for humorous purposes only.**

* * *

Sarah growled in frustration when she realized that she was lost in Jareth's, the stupid little goblin prince and her neighbor, stupid, stupid little maze.

"Jareth!" she yelled, the four year olds tone whiny and wheedling. "Let me out! I give up! You win!"

"Yes!" Jareth yelled, his wild blonde haired visage suddenly appearing right next to the girl. "I _told_ you that you couldn't beat the laber-int!" At five, a whole year older than the pretty little girl with chocolate brown pigtails and pretty green/gray eyes, he thought that he knew everything and never wasted an opportunity to show Sarah that as a Fae prince he was way cooler than a human. But that didn't seem to stop him from always tugging on her pigtails or tricking her with the stupid glass balls he made from magic. Sarah pouted, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"This isn't the stupid laber-int! This just the stupid maze in the garden! And you cheated!"

"I did not! You were just too dumb to learn how to get out!" he tossed the longer strands of his hair haughtily. "It wasn't my fault that the paths kept moving around!"

"Was too! You cheated!"

"Was not, did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!" Sarah glared. "And I don't have to give you _anything_."

Jareth's cute little face (or what you could see of it from behind his hair) became as outraged as a five year olds face could get.

"You do too! You lost and I won fair and square!" he stomped his own foot. "I'm the goblin prince and I won! Pay up!"

"No!" Sarah said firmly.

You see, these two little children were almost always causing trouble, but because they were creating it together, you see. What got them into trouble were the things they did to each other. Jareth playing tricks on Sarah with his magic, Sarah beating up Jareth, or whatever other torture the two felt like inflicting on one another.

Today, however, Jareth had been talking about the big labyrinth that his father currently had some poor mortal running, and was positive that no mortal could beat it, being as it had been made by the Fae.

"My daddy says that no one can beat the laber-int; it's just too hard and nobody wants to bad enough."

"Why's King Oberon having somebody run it anyway?" Sarah asked, having become bored with Jareth's prattling five minutes ago. She would have left him to go play with her puppy Merlin or to talk to the nice dwarf Hoggle, but Jareth had kept using his stupid Fae magic to keep her there talking to him. Her mommy was going to be _mad_ when she saw all the bubblegum on Sarah's shoes!

"I dunno, they did something bad and now they have to run." Jareth shrugged. His grin turned evil as he looked at Sarah. "I bet you my daddy's right; no mortal can beat the laber-int!"

Sarah put her tiny fists on her hips. "Bet you not! I bet you I could run your stupid laber-int!"

And they kept up this argument until finally they reached a deal; Sarah and Jareth (once Jareth cleaned all the gum off Sarah's shoes) would go to the gardens, where a small maze was kept. Sarah would try and finish the maze (being as no one was ever allowed into the labyrinth without Oberon's permission, and that was the one rule Jareth knew not to break) in three hours, with her completing it as a victory for herself, and with her not completing it as a victory for Jareth. If Sarah won, she would receive one magic crystal from Jareth to do with as she pleased (probably something to do with playing a joke on Jareth), and if Jareth won, than Sarah would have to give him one kiss.

"Eeeeeewwwwww!" Sarah had exclaimed in disgust upon hearing Jareth's terms. "Icky!"

"No kiss, no crystal." Jareth said, a big grin on his face. He got real close to Sarah. "Why's it matter? Ya chicken?"

"No! I'm gonna win!" Sarah said, perfectly confident in her ability to beat a stupid bunch of hedges.

"Yeah you are! Your just a little fradey-faerie!"

"Am not!" Sarah yelled back at him. "Fine! If you win you can have a _kiss._" Sarah said the word kiss like any other little girl would have said _toad_ or _wart_."

"And if you win you can have a crystal." Jareth agreed smugly.

Not too long later, after Sarah had already started the maze and was too far in to remember how to get back to the entrance, she started to realize that dead-ends were suddenly becoming open, and that open paths would turn into dead-ends. Poor little Sarah tried her hardest to find her way to the exit, but she just kept getting turned around by all the moving hedges. She spent an hour and a half in the maze before breaking down and crying uncle. She'd have done it sooner, but it had been agreed that giving up was the same as losing, and would cost Sarah the same price.

And so there they were, arguing over whether or not Jareth had cheated (which of course he most certainly had, but Sarah had no way to prove this) and whether or not Sarah should kiss him (which she most certainly didn't want to, but considering that she _had_ quit, she figured she kinda had to).

Jareth stomped his foot. "I won, Sarah! You quit! That means you gotta give me a kiss, even if I _had_ cheated. But I didn't!" he added quickly, grinning when he saw Sarah start to give in.

"Well…I _did_ quit…" she said doubtfully. And she _had_ said she would kiss him if she lost, and they _had_ said that quitting was the same as losing..

"Yup, you quit." Jareth agreed, eyes widening in anticipation. Sarah sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes and slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Oh-_kay._ _Fine._ I'll kiss you." Jareth let a gleeful giggle emerge and quickly shut his eyes, pursing his lips, waiting for Sarah to do the rest.

Making a face of distaste, Sarah got closer to the goblin prince, puckering up her lips and dramatically screwing her eyes shut as she leaned forward. Fast as lightening, she smooshed her lips against Jareth's, holding for a second before pulling back and spluttering, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Yuck! Cooties!"

From a small crystal ball, Oberon and Titania watched the pair, smiling at their childish antics.

"Oh, Oberon, just think of how cute they'll be when they grow up!"

**THE END**


End file.
